Haruno's Anatomy
by TheStoriesWeTell
Summary: Sakura Haruno has just started her professional life at eshly out of med school she gets crazy interns as friends, bossy surgeons as superiors, thre chiefs at a huge hospital which she needs to obey. a twisted past she can't get rid of and on top of it all love seems to be peeking at the corner.With all this will she make it as a great surgeon or will she fall apart? sasusaku
1. The game begins

Medicine is like a game. You can either play it and turn out to be a bad player or you can rock at it and be a genius, like my mother was. Now she was brilliant, did thing most doctors would only dream about doing. But not only her so was my adoptive mother, Anko, she was the best. No surgeon could ever cut a pancreas and fix it in 15 minutes.1 5 FREAKING MINUTES. But she did it, she broke the world's record and she did it.

They were awesome surgeons and me..well I was kind of screwed. Oh just in case you wondered my name is Sakura Haruno and this is how my life begins.

After a long night of sleep Sakura was waking up feeling warm, cozy and a little bit strange. Her mattress was very uncomfortable and cold because it was very old and a bit broken. It belonged to her grandfather after all. But then why was she feeling so warm and good on the old broken couch.

She slowly opened her eyes and she realized that a man was holding her. She quickly recognized him from last night, than everything came back to her like thunder, the bar, the dance floor, the good looking guy. She tried to get up and go take a shower without waking him up.

"Hm.."

"_Oh shit he is waking up" _she thought.

"Good morning." He smirked at her.

_OH WAW If this isn't embarrassing than I don't know what is..oh come on just greet him already and get this over with._

"Good morning..um.."

"Sasuke. My name is Sasuke."

"Well good morning Sasuke. I'm Sakura"

Ï know…you told me last night. But unlike you I didn't forget your name"

"Sorry. I tend to be quite..forgetful sometime. "

"It's ok it's not like you didn't make it worth forgetting my name last night."He smirked

She was so blushing at this moment_ ".How rude of him..that..uh.." _

"Ahem leaving that aside I'm already late for work and you know what they say. It's not good to be late on your first day at a new job so I'm going to take a shower and by the time I get back you will be already gone and then we won't have to see each other and be embarrassed by this situation."

"Oh well I guess you're right. Except for one thing"

What?

"I'm not embarrassed."He smirked again

_God doesn't this guy know how sexy his smirk is. I could be running late for work just for another sexy ti- AH no what am I doing I need to get going._"Well Sasuke I need to go now and so do you so..goodbye"

"Goodbye."

And with that she went to the shower. By the time she was out he was like she predicted. Gone.

…

O.M.G. I was sooo late. I was practically jumping 5 meters to get at my new work place as soon as possible. Damn that guy, making me late and all. Damn him! I was soooo going to be kicked out of the program for this .I need to speed up. There is it! I can see it!

I stopped. In front of me was the one place I worked so hard to get to. The place where I longed to be ever. In front of me stood Konoha Grace Hospital. I stared at it in awe because I couldn't believe that I was actually standing in front of ,what seemed to be, the rest of my life.

As I entered the door I could feel the beauty of medicine, the smell, the touch, the sight of it. Every little thing it screamed to me: This is where you belong.

I soon spotted the other trainees and I went to them. I could remember some of them from last night's party. Oh that's right last night the hospital held a party as a welcome to KGH thing. That's where I've met him. Gosh I need to get him out of my head I need to focus today it's not like I'll ever going to see that guy again.

**Well you don't know that for sure.**

WTH? Who are you?

**I'm your inner. I'm that part of you that looks after you when you need it.**

Oh like a conscience you mean?

**Oh God NO! I hate moralizing people. Jeez. You have one life to live so live it. Don't mind the ethics they are sometimes really boring and useless and held you back from havinf real fun…like you had with that cutie. She smirked.**

Will you shut up about him. He was a one night stand and that's it. I was upset about my mom and everything that happened so I let it out on him.

**Oh you let it out on him for sure.**

O.M.-You know what. I'm ignoring you I need to get to know my new colleagues. Bye!

With that she shut her inner up and walked over to her colleagues.

"Hi! I'm –"

"Yes Sakura. I know. I remember you from the party. You walked away with that hottie didn't you" The girl winked at her

"_Not him again"_

**I told you. You made a big impression on him and apparently others noticed as well**_**"**_

_No you haven't told me. SHUT UP NOW!JEZZ!_

**Ok ok! I'm going. jeez.**

"Anyways my name is Ino. This are Hinata and TenTen"

"Hi. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi .Glad to meet you too."Tenten smiled. She seemed like a tough yet gentle and outgoing person."

"H-hi. N-nice to meet you too" she greeted. Hinata seemed like a shy and nice, decent girl.

"Hi."My name is Naruto. I was at the party last night too and I remember you guys. Sakura-chan you looked lovely the other night..with that black strapless dress, with one leg sticking out and black sandals"

"Aha..I didn't knew you were into clothes Naruto. Perhaps we can go cloth shopping sometime together."

Ö-What? No..I mean not that..well I'm not actually into clothes you see. I just um..umm"

"Nevermind that now. What resident did you get guys?"

I got Tsunade

I got Tsunade too.

I also got her.

Yea me too.

"Well it seems like we got the same teacher. How about we find her"

"Hey guys have you heard she is called the Nazi."

"They might have given her this nickname because they are jelous of her skills. You know how people can get.I'm sure she is nice."

"Look there she is. Let's go to her and find what we can doa round here"

They walked over to a desk where Tsunade was doing some paperwork.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno.I'm new and so are them. They are-"

Ök let's get to the chase and the rules. First don't try to suck up. I already hate you. Rule number two don't stand in my way, be responsible for your actions. Rule number three I'm making the rules here and you go as I say. Got it?"

They all nodded terrified of her.

"Good .Rule number four when I'm sleeping you don't wake me up unless a patient is dying and when you do wake me up the dying patient better not be dead. There's only five rules so you follow them like they're your bible. You are only interns here which mean you guys are nobody so don't dare to break any of these rules. Questions?"

A hand was raised.

"Yes ."

"You said there were five rules but you told us only four." she said a little afraid of the woman.

Tsunade's pager started ringing .

"Rule number five is when I move _you_ move. Now move people. We got a case coming in. Follow me."

They run after her on the roof. A helicopter had just landed and a out of him came a weird looking guy with black glasses..they looked like sunglasses? On a weather like this?

He came out carrying the patient on a stretcher.

"Yulo Shatoun. 24 year old male with four broken ribs, a broken leg and seizure. He is epileptic and he had a seizure while he was driving. He crashed his car into a tree."The weir looking guy yelled.

" get him in."

They got him into the hospital and began treating him."Haruno give me a perfusion. Actually you put it. You need to learn. Yamanaka I need a long needle."

In about 20 minutes they have stabilized the patient.

"Ok now you guys will have different tasks. Haruno you're in charge of this patient now, Yamanaka you go run some test on him, Hyuga you go to office number 9, on the desk there will be some papers about the patient, like medical history, test and other stuff. In other word you go do paperwork while Uzumaki you will go on rounds."

"Yes ma'am" they said in unison.

…...

I was in Yulo Shatoun's salon making sure he had enough oxygen and that he had calmed down after the seizure. I took his pulse to see if his heart was ok and right after that a couple came in.

"Hello miss. We are Yulo's parents. We heard about the accident and we came here as fast as we could" the man said.

"Please would you tell us what had happened to him? We understood he has a difficulty in breathing and that his leg is broken and some kind of infection had inflicted him and he might not walk? For how long?" the woman asked.

"W-well you know I-I'm actually not his doctor so just let me get his doctor for you ok?"as I said that I went looking for Tsunade. I found her on the hall bossing around some nurses.

"Ano..Excuse me?"

"What is it Haruno? Please tell me you haven't killed the patient."

"NO!I-I mean no I haven't..the patient is fine."

"Than what seems to be the problem?"

"The patient's parents are here and they have questions. Would you come and answer them? Or should I find the doctor who brought him in?"

"You mean Shino? No, he's off the case. You go find doctor Uciha. He is in charge of the patient now. You'll find him on the second floor "

I left searching for this Mr. Uciha doctor on the second floor. Seeing as I didn't know how he looked like I asked around a few people but then I eventually managed to find him. I was pointed towards his direction and just as I was about to walk to him I stopped. I froze. He was the guy from last night. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

I have to leave before he sees me. Crap! He already saw me. He's heading towards me.

"Well hello Sakura."He said smirking at me.

"Hello Doctor Uciha."

He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Doctor? This morning I was Sasuke"he said a bit confused.

"Listen Dr. Uciha I think we should forget what happened the night before. You are not the guy at the bar and I'm not the girl at the bar anymore. We are doctors and we have a professional relationship and I would like to keep it like that."

" you used me. I was drunk, I was drunk and I was good looking. You took advantage of me.

"Ok I did not take advantage of you. I was the one who was drunk and you are not that good looking"

"Take advantage of me again. Friday night?"

" this is please there are some concerned parents in salon number 231 and are asking for you. Bye."

And she left.

…

_OMD I can not believe he is a doctor here. IN THIS HOPSITAL._

**Easy there! He might be just what you need to get the tension off every once in awhile**

_Oh no! Not you again_

_Aww thanks sweety I missed you too_

_Get lost already. I can't deal with you right now_

_Hmph. Fine_

Iwalked over to the canteen to get my food then I sit down next to the gang.

"Hey guys have you heard? The one who is considered the best today is going to do a procedure in O.R by himself. Ain't it cool? "

"Where did you hear that from Ino?"I asked the blonde.

"Oh please. I hear all sort of things. And this is true and beside-hey Sakura ain't that the hottie you walked away from the party last night?"

"He is a doctor?"Tenten asked.

_Oh please God not him. Not now_

But my praiers were heard because he didn't see me and walked out of the canteen.

"I didn't know he was a doctor here.I had no idea he was going to be my _boss_."

"Chill believe you." Tenten smiled.

"YOU SLEPT WITH THAT GUY?"

"NARUTO!You idiot! Keep it down "

"Sorry Sakura-chan but still did you had to hit me so it's like you don't know how powerful you are."

True. I am indeed a very good fighter I have the black belt so my punch does hurt. Not that I ment to hit him so hard it's just that sometimes I forget how strong I really am.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I hadn't ment to punch you so hard."

"No problem". The blonde grinned.

"Haruno,Uzumaki,Yamanaka,Hyuga get ready we have a new case coming"Tsunade yelled from where it seemed like the other side of th earth. So that is how our lunch ended.

…

"So as I'm sure you have all heard today we chose the most promising intern to make a procedure on his own being watched over by an have already chose who that intern is."

Ok this is it. It's my looks so tensed and hopefull but I really want to operate. Really bad!

"Based on the results you guys had today we chose Uzumaki to do the procedure."

"YES! I WIN!HAHAHAHA! I WILL OPPERATE ON MY OWN!HA!"

"WHAT? But all he did was paperwork!"Ino yelled

"You're just jelouse cuz I got choosen and you didn't"

"Shut up you little-ugh!"

"Uzumaki didn't handle just the paper work. He went on rounds he helped patients and took good care of them. While the three of you seemed like lost you guys all go to the main hall. The chief want's to welcome you to the program.""

We all went down to the main hall where a grey haired man who had half his face and an eye covered was waiting for us. I recognized him immediately. He stood up from his chair and began to speak.

"You all came here to be doctors. To be part of the game..the medicine game. A month ago you were just med students taught by doctors. Today you are the doctors."

He took a small pause and looked around the hall from the stairs where he was standing and then he continued.

"The time you will spent here as surgical residents will be the best and the worst years of your life. You all will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you and say hello to your competition.""

"8 of you will switch to an easier specialty, 5 will crack under the pressure, 2 of you will be asked to leave. This is where the game starts. This is your start, your arena. How well you play? It's up to you."

_Like I said..I'm screwed. _

**You said it sis. Not me.**

After the chief held his speech he walked down the stairs and came to me" I would recognize you anywhere. You are the spitting image of your mother. Welcome to the game. "and with that he walked away.

"One more thing" Tsunade yelled form the top of the stairs.

"Right now all of you will form groups and you will go see how a surgery is done. Now Frenzy, Sparks, Peterson and Kensi you are one group you go to OR Hyuga, Tenten,Peters,Abuzu and Hischoki you go to OR2 and Uzumaki,Haruno,Yamanaka,Hintata Hyuga and O'malley you guys go to OR1. Enjoy the show and try to learn something."

"Yey! Cool we are in the same group Sakura-chan"

"I guess so Naruto!"

We took the elevator to the third floor was, where OR1 was. We entered the OR and there he was. The surgeon who was going to show us the wonderful surgery. None other than Uciha Sasuke.

He began to greet us whole because it turned out that the group who was supposedly only of 5 members was now made out of 20.

"Alright everybody, it's a lovely night to save lives. "and then he looked at me and smirked "Let's have some fun."

_I am soo screwed._

…

The day has finally ended and after I bit my goodbyes to everyone while avoiding a certain someone I got in my car and I pulled out of the parking lot. As I was driving past a park and a busy streets I reached the street I was looking for. Avenue Park 7. I entered a happy, cozy and welcoming yet a bit old and weird building on which said Rosalinde's Place. I entered and went to the main room where I knew I would find her.

"Hello mom. How are you?"

"Who are you? Do I know you?"

"It's me Sakura. Your daughter."

A little silence took over the moment.

Ï came to tell you that I got into the medical program that I wanted to , you know? The KGH. Someday I'll be a great surgeon."

"Oh that's good. I..I think I was a doctor too."

"You were a doctor mom. In fact you were a surgeon and a great one too."I smiled at her. I smiled because that is the only thing I can do now for her. Even if it hurt.

…

_Sometimes we get absorbed by the game and we fight for it. Fight to stay in it. To be stronger, smarter and better at it. We hunt, we kill, we make sacrifices just to stay in the game. Why you may ask? Because when we are in the game we forget what it's outside of it. We want to forget what the outsides of the game looks like because the outside it's were our lives are being hit by reality and were it hurts._


	2. In the lines we stand

**A/N:Ok just to be cleared I am going to use some lines and acts from Grey's anatomy. But not entirely and not always. You'll see when I use the lines from the show. So here's the second chapter and I hope you'll like it.**

**Chapter 2: In the lines we stand**

_It's all about lines..The finish line at the end of residency. Waiting in the line for a chance to get near the O.R. In line to operate._

"Can you believe it? Naruto is doing a surgery today! Naruto!"

"Ino calm down .We'll get our shot too. Though I should have been the first"

"Oh no no no sister. Stay in line. I may not be the first one to operate but I will be the next one."

"Mhm. Whatever you say."

"Megumi I mean it. Don't even think about trying to steal my chance to get into that O.R."

"I won't steal anything. I'm going to be next because I'm better than you will ever if the truth hurts you but it needs to be said."Megumi said. She left and headed towards the hospital leaving Ino in the parking lot stoned..

"Omg! I can't believe what a bitch." Ino exclaimed to herself.

…

_And then, there's the most important line. A line that separates you from the people you work with. It doesn't help to get to familiar. To make friends._

…

"Watch where you're going Tenten. You almost ran me over with that stupid motorcycle of yours. "

"What? Can't handle a cool girl with a cool motor Uzumaki? "

"Cool girl my ass! "

"Grrr..Watch it Uzumaki!" she growled at him.

"Tch. Whatever."

"Hey you will operate today right? "

"Yea I will. What's it for you? "

"Hm nothing. I just hope you won't kill the poor patient." she smirked at him and drove off leaving smoke form her motorcycle.

"Agh..Agh..damn you Tenten..ahem..and you stupid motor." he coughed.

…

_You need boundaries between you and the rest of the world. Other people are very noisy and messy and can get in the way. It's all about lines. Drawing lines in the sand. On the pavement with chalk. And you pray that no one crosses them._

Sakura arrived early at the hospital. She went on the main hallway and pined up an announcement then she went to their locker rooms and pined up on the boards the same announcement. It was an announcement for roommates. She then changes into her light blue uniform put her white robe on and she went back to the main hallway. She went to the coffee machine and bought a cappuccino. Just as she picked up her coffee she was "attacked "by her friends.

"Hey Sakura. I saw the announcement and I have to say that it was like a sign for me. Like a message sent from God saying there is hope. You see my mother irons everything for me, even my robe and she even packs me food like when I was in kindergarten. So please let me be your roommate. I love my mom so much but I need to get out of there. Please have mercy on my soul. Plea-Ouch why you did that for ?"

"Because Naruto for one thing you were annoying and I can't let you be my roommate."Sakura said

"Why not?"

"Just so you know I'm a good cook and I'm an obsessive cleaner…And I also need to find a place to live so what do you say Saku-chan? "Ino winked at her.

"No guys. I need a roommate to whom I don't have to talk or be nice too. Someone I don't know or work with." she explained.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan. I need a place to live and we are friends. Promise I won't bother you."

"Yeah forehead. Have a heart. I mean come one we're your friends. You can't just live us on the street ."

"Hey you aren't planning to bribe Tsunade with a cappuccino right?"Tenten asked her.

"Ok as far as I know you two don't live on the streets and it's not bribery it's just a cappuccino."

They all approached Tsunade on the hallway to find out what their tasks are for today.

"Uzumaki you're in the code team today, Haruno you take the trauma cases alongside with Hyuga. Tenten deliver the weekend's labs file to the patients and Yamanaka you are doing sutures today." she said as she was walking upstairs to the E.R.

"Tsunade I was actually hoping to assist you in surgery today. I think I'm ready. And would you like a cappuccino?" Sakura asked putting a sweet voice on and battling her eyelashes.

"If she get's to do a procedure than so do I want to get"

"Me too."

"Yeah me too."

"Me three."

"STOP TALKING" she yelled at them" I know that every intern wants to perform surgery but that's not your job. Do you know what you job is?

They all looked at her not daring to utter a single sound.

"Your job is to make your resident happy. Do I look happy? No. Why? Because all my interns are whiney. You know what will make me look happy? Having a code team staffed, having trauma pages answered, having the weekend's lab delivered and having someone down in the pit doing sutures."She took the cappuccino from Sakura and she turned her back to them. "no one holds a scalpel until I'm so happy that I'll be Mary freakin' Poppins ."and with that being said she left.

Tenten turned to Sakura and rolled her eyes at her.

" Just a cappuccino my ass."

"WHY YOU'RE ALL STANDING THERE?! MOVE!" Tsunade yelled from the top of the stairs.

And they all went to do their job before the angry woman says anything else.

Sakura was heading to the elevator in order and she got into the thing she was face to face to a certain sexy doctor.

"This part of Konoha is full of parks. I didn't knew. Now I'll have to like it here."he told her

"Aren't you from Konoha?"

"I was born here yes. But I moved to Otokagure when I was 17."

"Still you should've remembered he parks. I mean you moved only when you were 17."she said

"I was born in the downtown. The West side. There aren't many parks there."

"I see."

Silence took it's place between them and she didn't like it so like any other human being bothered by silence she broke it.

"I'm not going out with you. You know that right?"

"I didn't ask you to."

…

"Do you want to go out with me? "

"No I don't.

"You are my boss. And you're my teacher and my teacher's teacher."And you're my teacher. "

"I'm your sister I'm your daughter." he rolled his eyes at her.

"You are sexually harassing me"

"I'm standing in an elevator. "

"Ok listen I'm drawing a line. The line it's drawn and it's a big thick line."

He looked at her with hypnotic eyes and asked

"So is this line imaginary? "

She got trapped by his gaze and she couldn't help herself. In that moment she kissed him.

The elevator's doors opened and shocked from what she did she left him in a hurry. He was smirking at her watching as she was running from him.

"_Mm. She's a damn good kisser"_

""**You tell me?!She a freaking awesome kisser." his inner-self exclaimed .**

"_Hn, This is going to be fun. Watch out . I'm after you."_

"_OMG I can't believe I did that. What was I thinking?"_

"**OH don't be to harsh to yourself. That guy has mesmerizing eyes"**

"_You again? Go away I have work to do."_

"**Hmp. Fine. But only because I want you to concentrate on your work so that lady won't yell at us again. She's giving me a headache. "**

"_You're telling me."_

She went into the room where a nurse began giving her the information about the patient.

"25 year old female. Got attacked and almost raped. She fought back. A broken leg and two broken ribs. BP over 60. Her pupils are dilated. The patient also has been stabbed in the stomac, her arm, multiple times. We already made her an X-ray to see if there's anything else but it's fine. Ready to roll?

A little shaken by the sight of the injured woman she nodded.

"Call the OR1 tell them we are coming, get the portable ventilator. Let's roll people."

They got the patient into the OR where Sasuke and Shikamaru were waiting for them. They immediately anesthetized and started to operate her.

"Poor girl. The one who did this to her should be put in prison if not dead" Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke you see the way her hands look? She tried to put up a fight."

"Tried to? The tests came back negative. She wasn't raped. She kicked his ass."Sasuke smirked.

"So we have a warrior among us? "Shikamaru asked the room expecting no answer.

"Bianca. Her name is Bianca." The pink haired intern told them as she was looking at the patient. One couldn't say if she was studying the procedure or if she was starring lost in thought at the patient.

"Bianca huh? So our warrior's name is Bianca. It's a pretty name." Sasuke spoke as he looked at the pinkette.

"Well I wonder what this is" Shikamaru said as he held up with a medical tweezer a piece of an organ.

"Does anyone know what this is?" he asked.

"Oh my god."Sakura exclaimed with her eyes wide open. She looked as if she saw a ghost.

"Haruno, do you know what this is? "

"She-..That is..She bit of his penis. That-that's his penis."

In the next second Shikamaru dropped the thing he was holding on the tray looking rather disgusted.

The operation was over and Sasuke and Shikamaru were washing their hands of blood.

"Hey maybe we could go out for a drink later. Tell me what made you come from Oto here."Shikamaru suggested.

"It's nothing to say. It is a very short story. Madara made me and offer I couldn't refuse. "

Shikamaru was a bit surprise by this_."What is that supposed to mean. What offer? "_

"So Madara made you to come?"

"Well Madara and Kakashi"

"I see."

"I got to go now. I need to see the patient in room 405. He seemed to have encountered struggle with the movement of his hands even though he was operated a year ago. Bye."

"Bye."

After they said their goodbyes Shikamaru went to the canteen to get something to eat. He hasn't eaten anything for the last 14 hours and he was starving. He took his tray and got in line. He couldn't help but wonder if Madara was planning to give Sasuke his Chief spot. He got his food and with his head still thinking about Sasuke someone knocked him over and the tray of food fell over him.

"Hey watch where you are going."

"Me? You were the one spacing out. You watch where you are going!"a blonde girl told him. From her scrubs he could see that she was an intern and she didn't seem to know she was arguing with her superior. How could she be so dumb to pick a fight with a surgeon he thought.

"Listen here. I am starving and you have ruined my meal so unless you are planning on getting me another lunch get out of my way."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALCKIN LIKE THAT?!"

"Geez woman stop yelling."

"I WILL YELL ALL I WANT TO! OR AT LEAST UNTIL YOU APOLOGISE FOR BUMBING INTRO ME." she yelled again

"You are so troublesome."

"" What did you say? "

"You obviously have no idea who you are talking to. For if you did I doubt you would still be yelling at me. "

" And who mighty prince are you? Please do tell."

"I'm Shikamaru Nara and I'm a surgeon here. Now who the hell are you?"

"I'm an intern. And just because you are a surgeon doesn't give you the right to be an ass."

"I knew already that you're an intern. Meant what is your name."

"My name?" she asked confused as to why he would want to know her name.

"Yes blondie your name. Do you remember it?"

"HEY DON'T BE 'RE A STRANGER AFTERAL. But I think you are safe and a doctor so I guess I can tell you my name."

"Whatever. Will you just tell me?"he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ino Yamanaka. You better remember that name beacuse one day it'll be a big name in medicine." she grinned proud at him.

"Hm. Whatever woman. You're too troublesome. I'm outta here." and with that he left.

"Hmph. What an asshole."

She walked at the table where Naruto and Hinata sat.

"Hi guys you won't believe into what a jackass I ran into."

"Yea we know Ino. We all saw it."Sakura said as she sit down alongside with Tenten.

"Who does he think he is? Running around bumbing into people and act like he is God."

"Well he is a surgeon. He's superior" Tenten said

"Which means he'll do whatever he wants to do to you or us. 'Cause heis he can even sexually harass you if he wants but in a tricky way. He'll look at you with mesmerizing eyes that will make you kiss him in an elevator. So it won't even look like he is harassing you but he is. Cuz he has hypnotic eyes that will make you melt and get to you so you kiss him. You don't want to but you do it." Sakura said as she was eating in an engry way her fries.

"What are you talking about?"Tenten asked her

"OMG!Forhead you kissed ?!"

"Shut up Ino. I don't want the entire hospital to know." she shushed the blonde.

"Sakura-chan! But I thought-Ouch Tenten! What the hell?"

"Naruto stop being so loud and whinny."

"Hmph."

"Sakura you know he is your superior right?"Ino asked a bit concerned.

"I know Ino and don't worry. It won't happen again. I swear I'm over this. "

"Well at least you didn't sleep with him."Tenten said

"…"

"You did? Omg Sakura!"

"I didn't knew he was a surgeon here. He was at the bar we were talking and we drank and one thing led to another. But it's over. I swear."

"So the hottie you were back then at the bar, at the party..he was ?"

"Uh. Yes Ino. It was . but that is history now. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Just one more thing. Was he good?"

"INO! ! "

"Fine jeesh. You don't have to yell."

"Hey guys you know what the code team does? Save lives. I shocked a heart today. Somebody lives now because of me."Naruto said proudly.

"T-that is great Naruto-kun"

"Thanks Hinata."

"Hey Naruto you will be operation under Dr. Nara's guidance in a hour right?"Sakura asked

"That's right Sakura-chan. I'm a bit nervous to be honest but I think I'll be ok."

"You'll be great Naruto."she smiled at him.

"Wait a second you mean that jackass is going to be there?"

"Ino you need to chill. is a surgeon here and you guys are bound to meet again."

"Alright alright but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Oh guys, the code team was unbelievable. It was awesome. I got the crash card in time. One second and-"

"Okey Bamby, don't say another word until the hunter shoots your mother ok?"

"I don't like you Tenny."

"I don't care just don't call me Tenny."

"Whatever you are just jealous cause You had to do paperwork while I got to save lives. In fact all of us here got to do something medicine related while you got stuck doing paperwork. And you are jealous. J-E-L-..W-well you are jealous."

"How did an idiot like you who can't even spell finished med school and became a doctor?"Tenten asked

"Guys cut it out. We need to get back to work and Naruto needs to go prepare for the surgery."

"Buyaah! I'm out of here. OR3 HERE I COME!" the blonde yelled as he ran out of the canteen.

"I'm seriously worrying for that kid."

They got up to leave but before they parted ways as they exited the canteen Ino asked Sakura in a whispering voice.

"So was he good?"

"Sakura blushed at this but answered to her blonde friend.

"He was great. "

"I bet on 25 bucks he won't last more than 30 minutes."Tenten said

"3O minute? You give him to much credit. I give him 15. I bet he won't last 15 minutes on 50 bucks."Ino said.

"Well I bet on 75 bucks he'll be out in 10."Kiba said

"Well I bet on 80 bucks he will pull it trough."

Everyone looked at Sakura

"Down in that O.R is one of us. We should support him cause if we won't nobody will and in return nobody will support you." she said with a stern face.

….

"I bet on 100 he'll faint"Ino exclaimed amused.

"Ugh why do I even bother"

-meanwhile in the OR-

"Well you have put tha patient to sleep and cut him open. Next you need to remove the appendix but before check to see if there are any blood vessels that get in the way.

"So far none. "

"Ok then what do you do next? "

"I will take the scalpel and-wait what is that"

"That is an infection cause by the pus. Apparently it cause intern bleeding by infctin the vessels around it. That is why you probably missed them."

"Oh my.."

"Dr. Uzumaki the infection is growing and the patient is losing to much blood what are you going to do?"

"O MY OH MY OH MY.."

=Outside the OR. In the window room-

"What is he doing? He is freaking out"Ino exclaimed

"Oh Naruto-kun…"

"Come on Naruto. You can do this."

"I-if only some-someone would encourage him I know he would c-come to his senses and do the right thing."

Then it hit her. Sakura knew what to do to help him.

"To encourage him…That's it. Hinata you're a genius."

She got up from her sit and got the intercom.

-In the OR-

"Dr. Uzumaki what is you call?"

" I um..I um.."

"Dr. Nara the patient is losing to much blood" a nurse exclaimed a bit paniced.

" ! . ? "

And then suddently through the intercom you could hear voices yelling

"YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Naruto looked up at the window and saw not only his friends but about 20 interns yelling through the intercom encouraging him. He saw Sakura holding the phone and he immediately knew it was her idea.

"_Thank you guys..thank you..Sakura-chan"_

He smiled.

"Well what is your-"he didn't get to finish that sentence.

"I need suction here and needle. I'll suture the main vessels first and the smaller ones after. Also get me some liquid antibiotic. I need to get rid of this pus." he grinned happy that he came up with a solution.

"Hm. Very well Uzumaki. I'm glad that you came around." Shikamaru nodded.

-Outside OR-

"HE DID IT!"

"Naruto-kun I-I'm so proud of you ! "

"You had a great idea forehead"

"I know Ino I know "she said as smiled at her blonde friend in the OR."He seems like he can handle himself here but we need to get to work or Tsunade will kill us." Ino said

"Right"

As they were about to leave Hinata stopped Sakura and asked her if she wanted to go to see the new borns .

"Yes Hinata. It will get me off from carrying a severed penis in a cooler with me"

"You mean the one from Bianca Downswitch operation?"

"Yes. Since I identified it I have to keep it until the detectives arrive. It is evidence so I can't just put it carelessly but I need to see the newborns it will make me feel better"

"Well then come on. What are we waiting for?"

…

They arrived at the newborns room from the fourth floor.

"Aren't they wonderful Sakura?"

"Yeah..they are so cute and peaceful. Like nothing can harm them"

" Oh I wish I'd just-beep beep-..Oh it's my pager. Sorry I got to go." she ran off

Sakura looked at the adorable babies._"You are all so adorable..Hey wait a second that baby's face is blue. I should check on him"_

She entered the room and began to listen to the baby's heart. Concerned a little she read the baby's file and found that he has a murmur and no tests were done.

"What are you doing here?"a doctor which just walked in asked her

"You don't have the authorization to be her. You know in how much trouble would you get in?"

"It's just that the baby's face was blue and there were no tests. Do you know he has a murmur? "

"Yes of course I know. Again you have no business here"

"Are you going to do any tests? "

"It's a benign systolic murmur. It goes away with the age."

"So in other words you're not going to make any tests."

"He is not your patient."

"Are you sure it's benign?"

"I'm a doctor too. You should leave." the woman said as she opened the door pointing to Sakura to leave which she did.

"Ok Dr. Uzumaki you did a great job today" Shikamaru congratulated him.

"Thank you sir."

"Uzumaki I'm just two years older than you. Don't call me sir."

" Ok sir I mean Shikamaru."

"You have great friends. You should know that kid. Doing what they did…they could have been kicked out of the room for the noise but they still supported them."

"I know. That's why they are my friends. And that is why I love them."

"You better cherish their friendship 'cause they sure cherish yours."

"I will."

"Ok. Now get out of here Ithe OR needs to be prep ared for the next operation and I need to get going too."

"OK. See ya later Shikamaru."

"Bye"

Shikamaru exited the room and went to get some water .On the way he saw Madara.

"Chief! Hey how is it going?"

"Good I guess. What is it that you want Shikamaru?"

"I was wondering why you brought Sasuke here?"

"He is a great surgeon. We need guys like him that's why. Why are you asking?"

"Because you promised me the Chief of surgery position."

"Yeah I know I did. But I'm not so sure anymore."

"I'm sorry sir but I have the lowest death rate in the entire hospital. I am a great surgeon="

"Ask m why am I not so sure Nara."Madara said with a stern cold voice.

"Ask me why."

Shikamaru just looked at him. In less than a minute he turned his back to Madara and left.

" Dr. Haruno I see you are visiting Bianca."Sasuke said as he entered the patient's room.

"Poor girl. Horrible story. Just moved here three weeks ago. No family. No friends. But sooner or later the guy who did this to her would need medical attention and then your penis will be needed ."

"She has no one to take care of her?"asked Sakura with worry and pity in her eyes.

"No. Are you ok? You seem strange."

"It's just that. She has the same shoes I have in my locker today. I don't normally wear them cause they make my feet hurt. But I wore them today and so did she. She almost got raped and I just..It could've been me. Her shoes..I'm sorry I'm tired and rambling.'"

He looked at her "It's ok."

"I need to go. Bye."

On her wait out she ran into Shikamaru.

"Watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry."

"Tch"

"Wait! Sir! There's a newborn with a murmur and his doctor didn't do any tests nor she intend to do any. She said it's benign but she didn't even check her up."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well sir you –"

"I'm two years older than you Haruno so stop calling me like that"

"Well Dr. Nara I thought you could speak to her or something."

"I can't do anything. I'm a busy man. I don't have time for this. It's not like I'm the chief or something." and with that he walked angry.

**Geez what a sensitive guy**

"_You're telling me?"_

Disappointed I him she went downstairs near the entrance of the hospital where she met Ino and they started chatting away.

"My patient recognized me from a porn magazine. I was wearing a green bikini. I was trying to obtain money so I can stay in school. And the bikini fit me horrible."

"Well the patient is wearing my shoes. And she almost got raped."

"I have a Chinese woman injured and agitated and I can't get a word of what she is saying. I mean I've treated her wound but she is still here and she wants me to do something but I just don't know what she's saying. Speak English woman I don't know Chinese . "

"You're day is weir? I'm carrying around a cooler with the severed penis of a rapist."

"Ok. You win.""

Then outside the hospital trough the window wall you could see a injured man coming closer with blood all over his pants. He collapses right at the doorsteps of the hospital. The paramedic with Tsunade rushed to him and so did Ino and Sakura. When the man was put on the stretcher they looked from where his bleeding was coming and it was coming from where his penis was. That if he would have one because from the looks of it his penis had been bit off. And they all thought the same thing: this is the rapist.

…

- on a balcony. somewhere in the hospital-

"Chief!"

"Ah "! Shikamaru. It is you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean. I wanna know when I stopped being number one in your eyes. Why aren't you giving me the chief position. I do more than any-"

"No you don't. You are a good surgeon. A great one. But you stick with your scheldule never try something new. To evolve. So you want to be chef? You need to fight for it. You need to earn it."

He got up and left Shikamaru on the balcony lost in his thoughts.

…

-on a small hallway-

Sakura,Ino,Kiba,Tenten where all sitting and complaining about their day.

"I've been doing sutures all day my hands are numb. I can't feel them. A surgeon needs it's hands, And I had to sent that Chinese speaking woman away after I treated her cause I just couldn't understand what she was saying and nobody in the hospital speaks Chinese."

"Poor Ino. Has to sent patients away. Bohoohoo. I have done paperwork ALL day. I can't stand it."

"Hey I had to take care of the old smelly guys. I had to wash them. Don't we have people who are paid for that?"

"Oh shut it Kiba"

"At least you guys didn't lose any patient. The surgery went great but after it I went back to the code team. I lost my first patient today." Naruto said as he walked in with a coke in his hands

"Well until the guy gets better so we can do some tests I'm still stuck with his penis all night. Kiba don't dare to say anything."

"To easy anyway."

"Who feels like they have no idea what they're doing?" Naruto asked as he raised his hands. They all raised their hands.

Tsunade walkes in."What are you all doing here? Get back to work."

Doctor Hollstein was taking care of the newborns. She was doing her rounds and she looked up and saw the pink haired intern talking to the baby with the murmur's parents. She walks to her .

"What do you think you're doing?"But the baby's parents cut in

"If our baby is sick we want to know and we want him to be treated."

"There is nothing wrong with him"

"Excuse me what is going on here?"the main pediatric doctor asked.

"Dr. Sorino this surgical intern is saying the baby is sick but he is fine."

"I just want the baby to have some tests. Just to make sure." Sakura said in her defense.

"Who authorized you to be here? Dr. Sorino asked her.

Ï just-"

"I did".

A voice from behind said. The voice belonged to Shikamaru.

"Dr. Nara" nodded at him as a salute.

"Dr. Sorino are you messing with my intern?"

"No sir."

"Let me ask the lady, Dr. Hollstein right?"

"Right"

"How sure are you that the baby is fine? "

:"I'm pretty sure"

"How sure?"

"Um..like 75% sure"

"Not good enough. He is my patient now. Is that ok with you ?"

"Absolutely."

"Wait! What? He can do that?" Hollstein asked Sorino

"He is an attending." he answered.

"Which mean I can do pretty much anything I want to" he told her than he turned to the baby's parents."I'm Shikamaru Nara, Head of Cardio. I will be taking care of you baby now."

"Thank you"

"It's my job sir. Haruno, I want an ECO, EKG and pain killers in case he needs it. And fast I don't have all day."

She smiled and remembered their last conversation.

"You're a busy man?"

He also smiled at this

"I'm a busy man."

"Ok I'm done" Ino sighed.

Then the Chinese woman came to her and pointed to hr to come outside. Tired as Ino was she didn't really have a choice so she did. Outside in the pouring rain underneath a small wood cover there stood a Chinese girl with a head injury.

"OMG. Please! I need to clean your wound. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes I speak English."

"Good. I need to get you inside so I-"

"NO! no inside. I'm illegal here. I can't go. My grandma can cause she has papers but I don't."

"Ok but we don't have to tell them that. We can just –"

"No! No inside."

"Fine. Just wait here until I come back with a medical kit."

She ran to the hospital got everything she needed and returned to the injured girl. It took he less than 5 minutes. She began to clean the wound on the girl's face.

"This will hurt a bit"

"Agh..um.."

"It's ok. I'm almost done."

"Augh.."

"There. I'm done" she smiled at the two women

" Arigato. Thank you so much"

…

-in the hospital-

"Haruno it turns out you were right. It's a malign.

" ,Thank you. For standing up for me."

"I didn't stand up for you but for the patient. Haruno pull another stunt like that..steal other doctor's patient from another field, break the rules..Do that again and I will make your residency year hell."

Sakura went to Bianca's room. She found Sasuke there.

"Hey. No sign of waking up yet?"

"No. And sh is all alone. I have a bunch of relative, close and distand, that if I were in her situation would be by my side. I can't imagine how it is not to have anybody."he said

"I can."

"What are you talking about? You have your mother. Great surgeon Haruno. Word gets around here you know. I bet she would boss around all surgeons just to make sure you are getting the best treatment there is.

She smiled sadly at this

"True. She would."

…

"You know there is a newborn upside. I saved his life."

He looked at her softly.

"He's brand new. No one has neglected or damaged him yet. How? How the hell do we get from there to here? And this woman s wearing my shoes and she's dying."

Beep beep beep

"Quick. Someone get the code team."Sasuke yelled.

"Sakura, Dr. Nara has requested you to OR7. Probably the baby you were talking about is in operation."

She left without saying a word. She rushed to the seventh floor and rushed in the OR.

"Dr. Nara did you need me? "she asked the surgeon.

"Yeah. I want you to learn something so watch." He told her then he returned his gaze to the nurses surrounding him.

"We'll use a median approach for a transventricular reparation with a right ventriculotom. Let's open him."

"Haruno."

"Yes? "

"Go scrub in. When we finish cracking the baby's chest I'll let you hold the clamp."

"Serious?"

"Uh troublesome woman. Yes .I'm serious. Now quick before I change my mind. "

"Ok ok I'm going."

And so she scrubbed in.

They were all at the nursery watching the babies as they slept. Their shift was almost over.

_At some point you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep people out. They fence you in and trap you._

"Ok Ino, Naruto you guys can move in with me."

"YES!THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN"

"OMG!YAY! I can't believe you caved."

"I can't believe I caved either." she muttered.

"I blame the babies. They are toxic." Tenten told her.

"Let's all go get a drink. We need it."

_So you can waste your life drawing lines or you can live your life crossing them._

-In Bianca's room-

"Oh my..she's waking up" a nurse exclaimed.

And she was. The girl was waking up and all Sasuke could do was stare in awe. He thought there's no chance for this girl to wake up so he was glad they could at least got the jackass who did this to her. But now he was really glad not only for that but that she is waking up.

He smiled.

"Welcome back. "

…

He got to the elevator which Sakura was waiting for.

"The girl woke up."

"I'm glad. "

_But there are lines that are still far to dangerous to cross._

"I'm very intrigued..by the parks here. Of course." he smirked at her.

"You know what I'll actually take the stairs this time. There's no way I'm going in that elevator with you."

"No self-control? That's sad."

She walked away from him heading to the stairs

"That's sad." he yelled before he lost her out of sight.

_Still you need to define the dangerous lines and the ones which are worth crossing. Like this line. The line of your friends._

…

"Ok everybody drinks up."Sakura yelled, because the music from the bar was too loud for a normal conversation.

"This is for Naruto who did not only saved 12 lives today in the code team but he also got to do his first surgery and kicked ass in it."

"Yea you go dude" said Kiba

"C-c-congratulation N-Naruto-kun"

" You were great."

"Yeah. Who would have thought you could kick ass? "

"FOR NARUTO UZUMAKI!" toasted Sakura

The rest followed her lead.

"FOR NARUTO UZUMAKI"

" A kick ass surgeon"the pinkette added.

"Cheers"

"Aww. Thank's guys. You guys are the best."

And so the nigh went on.

…

_Here's what I know. If you are willing to take a chance and risk it…The view from the other side is spectacular._


End file.
